El trabajo
by la chica en problemas
Summary: Bella no sospecha que "el trabajo" le cambiará la vida...


**_El Trabajo_**

**_Todo comenzó el día 26 de mayo en clase de biología de tan solo recordarlo me sonrojo ya que gracias a ese día mi vida cambio por completo._**

**_Era un día como todos (eso creía yo) entre al estacionamiento del instituto, estacioné mi chevy apartada de todos los autos de lujo, caminé hacia la puerta y en el pasillo de los casilleros estaba Edward Cullen (mi principito) casi caigo al piso por estar mirándolo de no ser por Alice que justo en ese momento apareció de la nada._**

**_(Siempre me había gustado Edward Cullen el era mi principito pero nunca me había atrevido a hablar con el)._**

**_Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de biología donde estaba el señor Banner esperando que tocaran el timbre para poder empezar su clase._**

**_La clase comenzó y el señor banner anuncio un trabajo en pareja que el elegiría (si me toca con mi principito me muero)_**

**_-los primeros serán…..Swan y Edward Cullen (¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quien me puede traer veneno para suicidarme?)(¡Que vergüenza!) Asíque siéntense juntos por favor- luego de que Edward se sentó a mi lado vi todo negro._**

**_-¡Swann! ¿Estas bien?-dijo una voz aterciopelada_**

**_-¿Qué me paso? ¿Donde estoy?-dije en un susurro apenas audible._**

**_-Te desmayaste y estas en la enfermería del instituto-dijo Edward_**

**_-¡ooh mi cabeza!-dije mientras intentaba pararme aun así no lo logre estaba muy mareada y aturdida._**

**_-te llevare a tu casa-dijo amablemente_**

**_-¡no!-dije exaltada_**

**_Aun así Edward me tomo en sus brazos (que fuerte es mi principito) y me llevo a su auto un volvo plateado. Encendió el motor y la radio, sorpresivamente sonó Fly me to the moon (mi favorita pero ¿Cómo supo?)_**

**_-Esa es mi canción fa-favo-favorita-dije tartamudeando._**

**_-la mía también-dijo Edward con indiferencia._**

**_Edward me dejo en la puerta de mi casa llegue le prepare la cena a Charlie, cene sola, luego subí a mi habitación y por ultimo escribí en mi diario._**

**_Querido diario:_**

**_Hoy fue un día de locos ocurrieron tres cosas muy importantes durante el día como…_**

**_Primero: El señor banner anuncio que seria pareja de Edward Cullen en biología._**

**_Segundo: Me desmaye y Edward me tomo en sus brazos (es tan fuerte)._**

**_Tercero: Edward me trajo a casa._**

**_A la mañana siguiente estaba en la cocina preparando mi desayuno cuando alguien toco el timbre (¡maldición! ¿Quien viene a esta hora?).Cuando abrí la puerta quede perpleja al ver quien era…._**

**_-¡Edward! ¿Que haces aquí?-dije sorprendida._**

**_-vine a buscarte para ir al instituto ya que no tienes tu camioneta-dijo con su voz aterciopelada._**

**_-pero no yo no pued puedo-dije tartamudeando (¡Que tonta que eres!)_**

**_-no nada de eso ¡vamos ahora! te doy 5 minutos-dijo con voz de mando._**

**_Y así Edward me llevo a la escuela (me muero por acariciar esa piel pálida como la nieve) y en el camino fuimos hablando de muchas canciones Fly me to the moon (nuestra favorita), my love de Sia, claro de luna y muchas, muchas más (ah…tenemos tanto en común)._**

**_Luego de un tiempo éramos amigos habían rumores que decían que Edward se había enamorado de mi y que cada vez que alguien decía mi nombre el se daba vuelta (mi principito ¿enamorado de mi? Yo no lo creía)._**

**_Un día estábamos en clase de matemáticas cuando me llego un papel que decía:_**

**_Swann:_**

**_Hoy en mi casa después de clases, te espero no faltes_**

**_Edward Cullen._**

**_Me di vuelta para mirarlo y me guiño el ojo (¡no lo creo mi principito me guiño el ojo! ¡Dios bella respira!...igual ahora más que nunca amaba a Edward Cullen por como me trataba y por su amistad.)No podría esperar eso que quedaba muy poco para que después de 30 minutos tocaron para salir en esos momentos era la mujer mas feliz del mundo (yo y mi Edward en su casa…espera ¿bella tu ya conoces su casa? oh cierto)._**

**_Llegue a su casa toque la puerta y allí estaba tan hermoso como siempre el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen._**

**_-pasa Bella-dijo con su voz aterciopelada (casi me derrito)._**

**_Nos quedamos en silencio, nos mirábamos, podíamos comunicarnos con esas simples miradas pero justo en ese momento tuvimos que volver al mundo real y para luego entrar a la hermosa casa de los Cullen._**

**_Me senté en el hermoso sofá y me di cuenta que no había nadie Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie a y obviamente que Carlisle estaba en el hospital trabajando._**

**_Estuvimos haciendo el trabajo de biología y efectivamente lo terminamos y en ese momento Edward se levanto del sofá._**

**_-Bella ven a la cocina por favor –dijo Edward con tono juguetón._**

**_Llegue a la cocina y quede tan sorprendida que casi llore de la emoción fue tan romántico, velas, flores, una mesa perfectamente decorada, champagne en fin como cuento de Walt Disney._**

**_-Edward esto esto es tan hermoso-dije muy emocionada_**

**_-Señorita Bella Swann pase adelante y siéntese-dijo con tono caballero y juguetón mientras movía mi silla para que me sentara._**

**_Cenamos, nos reímos, fue una velada espectacularmente romántica, nunca tuve una cena tan romántica y hermosa._**

**_Luego pasamos al living donde las luces estaban bajas y de fondo sonaba nuestra canción favorita Fly me to the moon._**

**_-Señorita Bella ¿podría yo bailar con usted? –dijo mientras me tomaba una mano y con la otra de la cintura._**

**_Estábamos bailando mirándonos a los ojos y luego de esperar mucho tiempo nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez._**

**_Al día siguiente Edward (mi principito) me fue a buscar a casa para ir al instituto juntos. Cuando llegamos todos se dieron vuelta ya que íbamos de la mano._**

**_Llegamos a la clase de biología para entregar el trabajo y cuando lo hicimos el señor banner quedo perplejo al vernos de la mano._**

**_-Señor Cullen, señorita Swann veo que les sirvió mucho el trabajo-dijo el señor Banner mientras sonreía._**

**_Efectivamente el señor banner tenía razón gracias a "el trabajo" Edward, yo éramos novios y estábamos muy felices._**

**_Después de 5 años nos casamos y siempre le contábamos la historia a Renesmee nuestra hija a ella le encantaba la historia de "el trabajo"._**

**_Y así mi principito y yo vivimos felices por siempre junto a nuestra hija recordando nuestra historia "el trabajo"._**


End file.
